Snide
On-Screen Appearance Bad A Entrance Snide drops down with his sword pointing to the ground. He then does a dramatic leap and enters his battle pose Special Attacks Lawl Toon: Brother Location Neutral B - Slashwave Blast Snide will perform a charging move similar to Ike's Side B. But when you let go of B, He will slash his sword and make an explosion. Side B - Super Sentai's Axe Snide will throw an axe that acts like a slow version of Burdine Maxwell's Side B. The axe might fall to the ground and opponents can use it too. Except the axe has the same strength, unlike Burdine's Pumps. Up B - Teleport Slash Snide will disappear for a second and appear in a different spot while performing a slash with his sword. Down B - Powered Sword Earthquake Smash Snide will perform a sword slam on the ground which will cause an earthquake. Snide will also leave a crater too. Final Smash - Megazord Snide will transform into his Megazord form. He can punch by pressing A and blast an arm cannon by pressing B. The downside is that he can't move or jump. So be careful of where you transform. Elite Warrior Battle Royale Revival Neutral B - Vortex Slash Wave Snide send a Slash Wave from his Sword onto his opponents. The slash wave itself dashed forward in front of you, as it hits multiple opponents while passes by, with the stun effort being shorter for every opponent getting stunned. While the Slash Wave did damage, it’s didn’t cause any knockback unless the opponents are near the slash. You can increase the range and the power of the slash wave by charging the attack, thou the stun time is still the same. Side B - Tendril Chokehold Snide send his Tendril onto the opponents. If successful grabbed, he danged the trapped opponents forward as he stabbed them before slamming they're down. The Tendril Stab have a Toxic Effort, poison the trapped opponents as it increases the damage rate for a few minutes. The grabbed itself have an super armor, meaning it’s canceled any melee damages aim at you. You can also perform this midair, but at risk of more likely a Self-KO onto yourself until you lucky. Up B - Personality Split Snide whipped away as he disappearing for a few moments before as reappearing again, slashing the opponent forward. The movement of the attack is determined by the control stick when you disappear. The slash itself have a rapid attack as the slash have an electric effort within the attack. If you attack an opponent using a shield, it easily penetrates. However, keep in mind that the disappearing effort didn’t mean invincible, so any attack might lend to a helpless effort. Down B - Fortress Stomp Snide charged his sword as he stabbed the ground. Afterward, Fortress arrive behind Snide as he smashes his Spike Gauntlets onto the ground in between him. Once the Spike Gauntlets smash, any opponents catch in this attack will end up buried in the ground for a few seconds. The shockwave also helps trip up faraway opponents if they around the crossfire. After the move, Fortress disappear as the move need to be recharged for 9 seconds, 18 if someone manages to attack Fortress or you before the move begin. Final Smash - Magna Beam Snide point his sword onto the sky as he calls forward, the Magna Beam, to turn him gigantic. Afterward, a gigantic Snide burst into the foreground. During the gigantic event, you can slash the stage by aiming the control stick as you press B. After opponents caught within the giant slash suffer massive damage with great knockback forward. You can slash around 12 times to end the Final Smash, or until the 20 seconds are up, where Snide return back into the stage. KOSFX KOSFX1: (Screams) KOSFX2: Huh? Star KOSFX: Nooooooooooo! Screen KOSFX: No! Taunts Up: You fool! Sd: It's my turn now! Dn: (Raises his sword) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Holds the Dark Energem) Victory 2: (Drives his race car) Victory 3: I'll add even more venom to every drop of water in this city. The Lawlers will have to drink it eventually! Lose/Clap: (Defeated) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Villains Category:Saban Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Power Rangers Category:Monster Category:Alien Category:Male Category:It's My Turn Now Category:League of Villains Category:Jacob Favorite Category:One Eyed Characters Category:Non-Human Category:The Brutal Six Category:Sword Wielders Category:Villain of The Year Category:Badass Category:Requested characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Lawl Toon: Brother Location Personal Picks Category:Lawl Toon: Brother Location Category:Characters who were made, not born Category:Power Rangers: Legacy Wars Category:Not a Remark Category:Not a Emotion Category:Not a Donkey Kong Character Category:Suggested Lawl Toon: Brother Location Characters Category:Badass Villains Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:EWBR Ultimate